Although not exclusively, the present invention applies more particularly to the piloting of an airplane about its roll axis. It is known that the roll control and piloting of an airplane are performed by moving roll airfoils viz. the ailerons and/or the spoilers. If the wing of the airplane is sufficiently flexible, and if the ailerons and/or the spoilers are moved in a relatively dynamic manner, this roll piloting produces a not inconsiderable structural excitation, which generates uncomfortable accelerations along the cabin of the airplane.
A standard solution for minimizing this structural excitation and thus increasing the comfort of the pilot and passengers consists in filtering the movements of the ailerons and spoilers, so as to attenuate the high-frequency components (greater than 1 Hz) of the piloting command. However, this standard solution produces a significant piloting problem, since the movements of the ailerons and spoilers are then phase-shifted with respect to the commands, and this may produce a loss of precision of the piloting, or indeed an unstable coupling between the pilot and the structure of the airplane.